Modern telecommunication services provide features to assist those who are deaf or hearing-impaired. One such feature is a telephone system for the hearing impaired that obtains transcriptions of audio from conversations that occur using the telephone system from a captioning provider. A captioning provider may be a telecommunication service that is intended to permit a hearing-impaired user to utilize a normal telephone network.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.